Age Is Just a Disease
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 18: Age Is Just a Disease Eve sat with Rosita and Darryl in the office. She enchanted a glass panel to replay the visions and saw in Ptah's mind and Jonathan deposited his information from touching Ptah's skin. Rosita drew up a chart of demons who had control over age. Jason stood in on the outside of a pentagon of candles. "Cryto. Fought Piper, Phoebe and Prue. Stole their powers thanks to the help of Gram's old coven. He preyed on people's vanity. Jonathan. Can you go out and call on one of the gods, the active gods now" Rosita said. Jonathan went outside the door. He came back in with a Lion-headed Goddess. "Whoa. Oh no. Oh no. Not her. Jonathan close the door" Chelsea said and began to back up. The lioness roared and then purred "Be still little witch, my sister told me about you." She said and spotted the glass panel with the images of Ptah. She walked over. "Where did you get these?" the lioness asked "From your husband, Sekhmet. Eve here has the power of Telepathy. She gathered information mentally. Jonathan here, the man who got you, is a Psychometric Witch, he gathered information by touching your husbands hand" Chelsea said. "He was so young back then. Do you see? The day we got married. Bast and Serqet were my bridesmaids. He called me Sunflower... thats why you have Sunflowers today, you know. What do you need, witches?" Sekhmet said and turned back to them. "Can you teleport yourself and Jason back to our family residence in San Francisco? We have a book of spells, potions and demons. Jason will extract information from it" Eve asked the Goddess. "Will these potions be able to heal my husband?" Sekhmet said and her ears perked up. "Possibly. We need to infuse them with immortal magic though, I'd reckon" Eve said. "Now will you bring Jason to retrieve these potions?" Eve continued. "Oh yes sure. Come along, witch" Sekhmet said. She threw her Ankh in the air and a portal opened up. The portal was like nothing Eve had seen before. It was made of pure fire. Jason hardened his skin and walked through the portal. - Jason exited the portal and de-hardened his skin. He was in the Manor. The book was still kept in the attic as always. "This is the Book of Shadows. Our family has had this book since 1693. We have every demon we ever faced plus some more helpful hints" Jason said and smiled to the disinterested Goddess. Jason walked over to the Book of Shadows and flicked through the pages "Billie was right to color code this. Piper and her "heritage preservation"..." Jason said. Just as he flicked through a handful of pages, the book orbed out off the bookstand and landed in the hands of Paige. Who was standing in the doorway. Piper right behind her with Billie and Leo orbing in beside her. "JASON, What in Gods name is going on here?" Billie shouted. Piper subtly tried to freeze the Goddess but the goddess just licked her paw. "Believe it or not, you are talking to a God" Jason said and hinted towards Sekhmet. "I knew it. She's a God. I could sense the immense power levels. I told you." Piper said and looked at Leo who looked embarressed. "Who is she, Jason?" Piper said and stepped forward looking at the Goddess. "This is Sekhmet. Goddess of Warcraft and Vengence." Jason said and looked to Sekhmet who did a little bow in front of Piper. "Don't get sassy, Lady. And may I ask, Jason. Where did you come across this... thing?" Piper said "Piper, she's a God... don't do that" Leo interjected but she waved it away. "Ugh... I can't really say. I'm on a sort of mission" Jason said and began to sweat. "Jason. I'm your fricken grandmother. Give me some answers or you'll talk to your mother about this" Paige said and Jason thought about his options. "We're in the Duat. An Egyptian timespace, per ce. Eve got propositioned into helping the Egyptian Gods. See, some of the deities have been aging really, really quickly. Including Sekhmets husband, Ptah. Lovely man by the way" Jason said "I'm so sorry" Billie whispered to Sekhmet who shut her eyes. "What was the proposition?" Leo asked and moved closer. "Eve, Jonathan and Chelsea have come to the conclusion that it is a disease. Or in more heavier terms, a curse. We don't know who and we don't know how to find the source. But we have been asked to help find the source and destroy it. We're working from Sunny Acres, the House of Rest in the Duat. We've had supervision from the Gods and we've been doing pretty well so far." Jason said with a suggestable smile on his face, Sekhmet nodded. "What are you looking for in the book so, if you have it all sorted out?" Billie asked Jason directly. "Anti-aging potions. Something to stop the rapid acceleration of age." Jason said and as he did, a bright light took hold of the book and the pages flipped. "Thanks Grams" He said and looked to the ceiling. He looked down and gasped. "What? What have you found?" Paige said and walked over beside her grandson. "Geras? The Greek Goddess of Old Age?" Paige said and Sekhmet looked over. "I know Geras. That sneaky greek has been trying to get to us gods for Generations. All thanks to her mother of course who tried to move into Ra's land. So now herself and her sister, Nemesis have been out to exact vengence." Sekhmet told them all. "Jason, sweetie. You need to let us help. We know you have a firm grip on everything. But with this much going on, you're going to need our expertise" Piper said and walked towards Jason. "Eve isn't going to like it, but you're right" He said. He got Paige to memorize the potions and got Sekhmet to orb them back. - When Jason left, Darryl and Rosita sent Jonathan off with Tawaret and Tefnut to get more information off the Gods. Chelsea and Eve got to work on unscrambling the "Unworshipping" of the Gods. "Eve. It's got to be Gods from a different culture. Only deities could do this much damage." Eve said. They were interrupted by the shock of the Crystal cage being set off. In the middle of the floor lay a demon of considerable height. "Who is this, then?" Chelsea asked Rosita. "We summoned this Cryto character to see what he has to say" Rosita said and looked at the demon "WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?" She shouted "I'm not going to tell you, stupid little witch" he said and Rosita spit sand in his eyes. "Rosie, calm down" Eve said and walked over to the demon "You may know who I am. My name is Eve. Demon killer extraordinare. You may have heard of some of my work recently. I'm the LEAST of your problems right now" Eve said and paced around the crystal cage. "I know who you are. You're name echoes through the underworld" Cryto said and laughed "You'll regret facing the Crone and the Seer. You silly girl" he said. Eve hated being called "girl" like she was a child. She mind blasted the demon and he flinched, touching the cage and sizzling to the ground in pain. "I have a boss..." he said quietly. Eve kicked one of the stones out of place. "TALK!" She said and mind blasted him again. "IT DOESN'T HAVE A NAME. IT JUST APPEARED!" the demon said and slumped to the floor. Chelsea walked over with a glass over water. "My name is Chelsea. I'm a whitelight/witch. You're going to give us the answers before I unleash the wrath of Eve. Okay?" Chelsea said and looked at Cryto in the eyes. "I've told you all I know." Cryto said and tried to sit up. Chelsea made a slapping motion. The glass of water erupted and a fist of water smashed into Cryto. "Don't. Lie" Eve said. She grabbed two curved edged blades and charged the demon. There she stood. A knife blocking each head movement. "Here is what is going to happen. You're going to give us a name. If you waffle. I mind blast you and you will be forced to slit your throat. Give us a right answer, and we'll let you go" Eve said and smiled at him. "I...eh... it's name is... Geras" Cryto said. And as he said the name. His face became sullen, his head rolled and his body turned to ash. "What the...how?!" Eve said. She stood up and threw the knives at the floor. As she did. The sound of a lion startled Eve. She turned to see Sekhmet with Justin. But their entourage made Eve waver a bit. Standing in the middle of the floor were four people she didn't expect to see in the Duat. Piper, Leo, Paige and Billie. "Justin... what have you done?" Eve said mentally to Justin. "I'm sorry Eve. Paige sensed Sekhmet!" Justin shouted back at her. "Guys... we can explain" Eve said and stepped forward. "Don't. Eve, we understand you were acting on instinct. It what makes us Charmed. Now, it's up to you on whether or not you want to tell your mom or Phoebe" Piper said and hugged Eve. Jonathan walked in with Tawaret and Tefnut. Paige and Leo stumbled and leaned against the wall. "Leo, Paige. What's wrong?" Billie said as she and Piper rushed over. "So much power in this room..." Paige said and pointed at the three gods. "Jonathan, what did you get?" Eve said. Jonathan walked over to the glass screen and touched it. He absorbed the life remenants of 5 other elderly gods at Sunny Acres. Piper walked over "And who is this?" she asked. "Oh Piper, guys. This is Jonathan. He is Ean's charge. A Psychometric Witch" Eve said. Leo walked over "Psychometric? That's a very rare power to have... I'm astonished at your age you can move visions into objects like this" Leo said looking at the images. "Eve helped a lot. She's a great mentor and a super witch" Jonathan said and smiled at Eve who patted his shoulder. "I guess she is. Now, let's get to work. Jonathan, make a list of the Gods you have investigated. Rosita, can you go with Sekhmet to find any god that has survived this "Old Age". Justin. Follow up on the lead we got in the house. Run it past Tawaret. Chelsea, I need you and Billie to start making potions. The rest of us will stay here and-" Piper said but Eve cut her off. "Not meaning to be rude, Piper. But I'm the lead on this mission. I'm sorry. You're welcome to help, but I was appointed leader but a God, no less" Eve said and looked to Tawaret who nodded to Piper. "Alright. What do you suggest?" Paige interrupted. "I suggest we... do what Piper suggested, It's as good as any plan. We need to fill in our mission heads I guess" Eve said and called Darryl and Rosita over to her. They said a spell. "We call upon through time and space, Those we have met, familiar face, come to us now, we call you near, Heka and Anat we want you here" Lights began to appear and a mist formed. As the mist dissipated, Heka and Anat stood to full authority. Anat looked at Sekhmet with disapproving eyes. "You called?" Heka asked. "We found a lead. Both of us. An entity going by the name of... Geras. That is the ring leader" Eve said to the gods and as she said it, they all looked at each other. Even Tawaret looked anxious. "It can't be that again. It almost wiped us out last time." Tefnut said, she was getting anxious as a storm cloud began to brew above her head. Eve stood in the centre of the room. "Heka, Anat. Are you ready to fight with us?" Eve said and looked them down. They both felt confident "Yes!" they said. "Great. Heka is going to help Piper, Billie and Darryl with the potions. Chelsea, Leo and Paige are going to be on trying to rehabilitate the sick gods in this joint. Jonathan, you and Rosita will go with Tefnut to find some gods who survived the last wave of Old Age. Justin. You, Sekhmet, Anat and I are going to go and see who else is working for Geras" Eve said, she looked to Piper who was smiling with pride. "Will I get my kids involved?" Billie whispered to Piper who told her to wait until the time came for battle. The time for Battle however, was almost nigh. 'In this Chapter...' *Chelsea does her best to link together the mysterious "Unworshipping" of these gods and the rapid acceloration of their age. *Jason goes back to the real world with Sekhmet to try and find some anti-aging potions but stumples upon something interesting in the Book of Shadows. *Justin must confide in his Paige who wants to get involved, so he fills her in. *Paige, Piper, Billie and Leo go to The House of Rest to help the kids with their mission. *Eve gets frustrated as Piper, Paige and Billie attempt to take over the mission. *Jonathan continues investigating the residents of Sunny Acres. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods